Memories
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Muraki and some events from his past involving Saki.


** "Memories"**

Disclaimer:  Yami no Matsuei is not mine in any shape or form.

Muraki stood before the glass chamber filled with liquid.  Inside there were multiple wire connected to an almost round shape that floated in the center.  "Saki, my dear brother," he said through clenched teeth as his hand lay gently upon the glass.  The doctor's fingers, once evenly spread, formed a fist so tight that the nails drew blood.  Muraki took no notice as his mind flooded with images from his childhood…..

_"Come here doll."  Kazutaka looked into his mother's eyes from the doorway of her room.  Slowly, he went to her, stood before her.  He was lifted from his feet and into her lap.  She began to stroke his silver-grey hair.  "My beautiful doll," she chuckled softly into his ear._

Muraki shook his head and stepped away from the chamber of his brother, half-brother.  His eyes roamed and settled on the smeared blood on the glass.  He looked down at his hand, having just noticed the minor injury.  "Looks like I made a tiny mess."  His words echoed in the empty laboratory.

_"Kazutaka, I'd like you to meet you brother, Saki."  It took a second for his father's words to register.  The small child lifted his head to see a boy, his older brother, looking quite pleased.  With a smile, the brow-haired boy spoke.  "Nice to meet you Kazutaka-kun."  Kazutaka was slightly unnerved by the tone that laced Saki's voice.  He had been so caught up in this new member of the family that he hadn't noticed his mother's departure from the room._

The doctor finished dressing the wound on his hand and cleaning the blood from the glass.  He needed a lunch break.  He headed toward the door, turning back to take once more quick look at Saki before he left.  Up a set of stairs and through a hallway, led Muraki to his living room.  He picked up his keys from a nearby table.

Outside his door, he looked at his car parked by the sidewalk.  He got in and drove his car into the garage, go out, shut the garage door, and headed for the street.  As he exited the gate, he turned and shut it behind him.  "Food, then a trip to visit an old friend might be nice," he spoke to himself, lighting a cigarette.

_"Come in," the small child uttered softly in reply to the knock on his door.  The door crept open slowly and Saki slid into the room, using his foot to shut the door behind him.  "Are you busy, Kazutaka-kun?"  Saki's voice was quiet and strangely polite, although, not as quiet as the reply he gained.  "N-no." _

_"Good.  I wanted to talk with you."  Kazutaka looked at the older boy questioningly as he strode forward to kneel only a foot or two in from of him.  "W-what is it you want to talk to me about?"  Kazutaka tried his best to keep the tremble from his voice.  "Your mother," Saki stated coolly, causing a shiver up the other's spine.  "My mother, what about her?"  Saki grinned, moving closer to the other boy.  "I want to know how you feel about her.  I've seen how she admires you and talks to you.  She doesn't treat you like a mother should treat a son.  How does that make you feel?"_

_Kazutaka sat, thinking.  His brother's head tilted.  "Well?"  The younger boy could feel the tears forming in his eyes.  "She calls me a doll and brushes my hair while telling me how I'm better than a doll made from the finest porcelain because I'm her living, breathing doll!"  His words came out in a rush.  Saki almost felt sorry for the boy.  Almost._

_Saki leaned forward and took Kazutaka in his arms as the child began to cry.  Kazutaka tensed for a moment, clutching the doll in his arms tighter.  Saki pulled away and waited for the young one's tears to pass.  He put his hand on Kazutaka's head.  "It will be okay.  I promise."  Then Saki left and the room became awfully quiet.  Saki's voice saying 'I promise…,' wasn't exactly comforting._

Muraki threw the cigarette butt off in a patch of grass as he headed toward the little café.  When he entered several of the few heads looked up.  He strolled over to the counter, ordered himself water and a sandwich, and quietly waited on his food, paying no mind to the others.  

His food was done a mere two minutes later.  He paid and left.  "Now, I think I'll make my way to Oriya's," he spoke to himself, drinking from the cup that contained his water.  He walked for another fifteen minutes, finally reaching his destination.  He walked another five to the door and knocked softly.  "Who is it?"  A voice asked as the door opened.

"Muraki, how nice to see you.  Oh, please come in."  The dark-haired man opened the door wider to allow the doctor inside.  "How have you been Oriya?"  Oriya shut the door.  "Muraki, please don't play doctor with me.  I'm not one of your patients.  But, I'm fine."

Muraki looked him over.  He appeared okay.  "Oriya, I'm just concerned."  The doctor offered Oriya a smile, well, more like a smirk.  They made their way to the living room.  There, Muraki began to eat his sandwich.

Oriya watched as Muraki ate his sandwich and occasionally he offered to get Muraki something else to drink.  The doctor just shook his head.  After Muraki finished, Oriya stood and outstretched his hand.  "I can take those for you."  The silver-haired man shook his head.  "No, thank you.  I do know where the kitchen is.  I'll just take it myself."

"Polite as always."  Muraki did not turn back as he spoke.  "Of course."

_Kazutaka tossed and turned in his bed.  He began to scream out as what must've been a nightmare, became overwhelmingly intense.  The figure in the shadows laughed to himself with amusement.  Finally, with a sigh, he rose from the chair and made his way over the small boy's bed._

_He laid his hand gently on Kazutaka's shoulder and began to shake the boy.  "Kazutaka, wake up."  The boy stopped squirming and awoke.  "Saki-san?"  The moonlight coming from the windows reflected off of the boy's face to show his tear-stained cheeks.  "Are you okay?"  Saki asked the question, his voice sounded concerned even though he was not.  "Yes. It was just another nightmare."_

_Saki nodded.  He bent down to retrieve the doll that had fallen to the ground while the boy was fidgeting in his bed.  "Here you go," he said, handing the doll to his little brother.  "Thank you."  Kazutaka relaxed back into his bed, sleep quickly taking over him.  "Goodnight, little brother."_

Muraki returned home in what some would consider an ungodly hour.  He removed his coat and laid it upon the couch as he passed heading down the hallway, stopping in front of the door that led to his basement (he turned it into a laboratory).  He flipped open the cover that covered a small panel.  He placed his palm on the panel.  "Access granted," a mechanical voice sounded.

Muraki opened the door and walked down the stairs.  He walked over to the chamber.  Looking at his brother.  "Oh, Saki, you look dreadful.  Of course, that can't be helped."  Muraki fought back a scream as a pain struck abruptly in his head.  He used the edge of a nearby desk to steady himself.  Then he walked closer to the chamber as the pain subsided.  

"I can't wait until we get a chance to talk, dear brother.  I do so wonder why you did what you did.  But I must wait.  My patience will be greatly rewarded."  He went into a hysterical fit of laughter.  The laughter was quickly replaced with something that could be nothing but pure loathing anger.

_"Father!__  Mother!"  The boy stopped at the doorway to his father's study.  The two corpses of his parents lay sprawled on the floor, Saki standing over them, grinning.  "What," he began, "you did want them dead?"  Saki looked up at Kazutaka.  "Oops.  I guess I made a mistake, he chuckled._

_The doll fell from Kazutaka's hands as he sank to his knees, a small crack forming on the once perfect face.  He began to cry.  "How co-?"  His words were cut short at the sound of a gunshot.  He peered behind him to see the butler holding a gun._

_Feeling brave for once in his life, he rose and walked over to the two bodies that were now three.  His tears, the pain, and the sadness gave way to madness and hatred.  "I will get you for this."_

A grin appeared on the doctor's face.  "Saki, you knew I was watching you argue with them and still you killed them.  I can't forgive you for that.  The butler got you first but I will get you before your soul leaves this Earth.  All I need is a body to bring you back and then I can kill you myself."  Muraki walked over to a small table and picked up a doll from it.  There was a small crack on her left cheek.  "Not everything can be perfect," he spoke to no one particularly.  He turned and with his free hand, punched the glass chamber, causing cracks to form.  "I will get my chance at you Saki and I will be the victor."  He turned walking up the stairs, the doll tucked safely under one arm.  He shut the lights out, leaving the room in total darkness.

~owari~


End file.
